Only One More Song
by stranger12
Summary: No, Scotty didn't know
**Cold Case – Only One More Song**

No, Scotty didn't know

* * *

Scotty was having lunch on Sunday with his parents and brother, and his family, when it happened.

"So, how is that lovely girlfriend of yours?" – his mom asked. Scotty frowned at her and glanced at his dad, but he just looked curious as well.

"Er, I'm not dating anyone right now, ma"

"No? But that nice, pretty lady... What's her name?"

"I don't know who you're talking about, ma"

"The blond one"

"Blond–? Oh. You mean, Lil? Lilly?"

"Yes! Lilly. Such a pretty name, isn't it?" – she questioned her daughter–in–law, who nodded happily.

"Is it that partner of yours?" – his brother questioned.

"She's my usual partner, yes. But she's not–"

"So nice, that one" – his mom continued – "So polite! That cake she brought that time she came to dinner was very good, did she bake it?"

"Lil? I don't think so, ma, but–"

"You should bring her over some time, Scotty, how else are we going to get to know her? You've been together for such a long time"

"Ma–"

"Just bring her over, son" – his dad said with a tired sigh.

"But–"

"Eat more, Scotty, you are so skinny" – his mom interrupted, and with a resigned nod, the Detective accepted another spoonful of her famous lasagna.

* * *

"Hey, Lil" – Scotty greeted his partner when she arrived the next morning of the lunch. She smiled softly at him as she put her things on her desk – "So, hum, can I talk to you a little bit?"

"Sure. Is there a case?"

"Er, no. It's, hum, it's a personal thing"

"Oh. Sure" – she came over and perched on his desk. Despite himself, he had to agree with his mom, she really was pretty.

"So, hum... I was having lunch with my parents yesterday, and, hum... Mom kind of, er, brought you up"

"She did?"

"Yes. By the way, did you bake that cake you brought over that one time you came to dinner?"

"I did" – she answered slowly – "Why did she mention me?" – she asked curiously.

"Okay, so, um, you know" – he paused and took a deep breath – "She thinks we're dating"

"Excuse me?"

"She thinks–"

"No, I heard you, but... Why would she think that?"

"I honestly don't know, Lil, but she kind of asked you to dinner sometime"

"Oh. Well, sure, I guess. But... Did you–? Correct her about it?"

"I tried" – he cleared his throat – "I'm sorry, I tried to tell them–"

"'Them'?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I think even my brother and my sister–in–law think you're, you know"

"Your girlfriend"

"Right"

"It's not the worst thing for them to think about me"

"... Yeah"

"Well. When shall I come over?" – she asked, her smile teasing but pleasant and kind, and Scotty just–

Shit.

* * *

"Hey, hum, Nick?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" – Scotty went over and lowered his voice.

"What would you do if your parents thought you were dating someone but you actually weren't?"

"Why would my parents think I was dating someone if I wasn't?"

"I don't know, just... Parents"

"Right. Well, I think I would probably start with talking to the girl about it"

"What? Why?" – the look Nick gave him was equal parts condescending and irritated.

"Because if even your parents think you're dating, and I assume you didn't say you were–"

"I didn't"

"–then they probably saw something between you two"

"It's a hypothetical"

"Do I look dumb to you?"

"Of course not"

"Then don't act like I am, man, 'cause, c'mon, of course you're talking about yourself here" – he frowned at Scotty – "Who do they think you're dating anyway?"

"Ah, you know..."

"You haven't taken Lilly to meet them yet? That's cold"

"What? They've met Lil, what're you-?"

"Then they think you're two timing her?"

"No! No, they–"

"'Cause you better not, man, you know we'd kick your ass if you did, right?"

"I'm not–"

"Then tell your parents already, geez. And I'm the dumb one?"

* * *

"Hey, Scotty"

"Yes?"

"Why does Kat think we're together?" – that almost made him choke on his hot dog.

"She thinks–?"

"That's what I gathered when I mention your family's... Situation"

"Huh"

"What?"

"Well... I mean, I kind of talked to Nick about it too, and he also..."

"Thinks we're dating?"

"Yeah"

"Why do they all think–?"

"I honestly can't even imagine" – she huffed and asked for two coffees, and Scotty took a moment to notice she asked it just the way he liked it. Then he handed her the hot dog he'd ordered for her and she paused as she stared at it.

They looked at one another and something clicked in Scotty's mind.

"... Oh"

"I met your parents and brought a homemade cake for them" – Lilly said, almost incredulously.

"I met your mom that one time"

"And she thought we were dating, but it's her, I didn't think much of it"

"From the way Nick said it, I think it's safe to assume everyone at work also thinks we're together"

"Is that too weird?"

"It's a little weird"

"Do you think it's just, you know, this kind of thing?" – she motioned to their food and drinks.

"Maybe"

"And the... Meeting the parents thing?"

"I'd put my money on the sexual tension" – the hot dog and coffee vendor piped up, startling the Detectives.

"Excuse me?" – Lilly managed.

"You two are always sparkling with it, kids, and I don't even see you every day"

"Oh God, okay, now this is weird" – Scotty moaned a little.

"Sexual tension?" – Lilly whispered as they walked away.

"There's no sexual tension" – he paused – "... Right?"

"... Scotty"

"What?! I don't know! I never– I mean"

"You never...?" – they stopped in front of the precinct and he tried not to buckle under her hard, honest gaze that so often broke the hardest of criminals into confessing their every sinful thought.

"I... C'mon, Lil, you know what you look like"

"What I look like?"

"You're– You know. And it's not like I don't have eyes just 'cause we're partners" – he said, feeling a little flustered.

"I think... This is why"

"Yeah, probably"

"Do you–?"

"What?"

"I mean... It's a little crazy, but do you think we could–? Should–?"

"Yeah?"

"... Try?"

"Oh. Oh. I, hum, Lil, look–" – she looked down and shook her head.

"I'm sorry" – she plastered on a smile – "It's silly, I'm sorry"

"Hey, wait" – she stood frozen as he leaned and planted his lips against her, so softly he barely even felt it, but, fuck, he felt a little spark – "Maybe they're on to something" – he mumbled, getting closer to her, even as both their hands were all too occupied.

"Are you busy tonight?" – she asked quietly, but her eyes were vulnerable even as she boldly just went for it.

"I think it's about time I take my girlfriend out, actually" – he grinned and she opened the most beautiful smile just before she leaned and kissed him more enthusiastically.


End file.
